


Love is paradoxical

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ... - Freeform, Angel & Demon, Bill is in shit, Demon!Bill, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human Bill Cipher, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, OC, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Overweight Dipper Pines, Past Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Past Relationship(s), Romance, There's more tag to get..., Violence, chubby!Dipper, english isn't my first language, harmless Bill Cipher, hope you'll like it, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, who sees all but yet is blind.<br/>You, who believes you all acknowledge but don't understand.<br/>You, who laughs when you want to cry.<br/>You, who said you want to be alone when you want to be surrounded.<br/>You, who acts as if nothing happened when you get devoured by a thought.</p><p>This same thought, that question, yet you already know the answer, cause you much of hassle but also an undeserved peace. <br/>So persevere and keep fighting because who else does not?</p><p>FT</p><p>----------------------------------------<br/>We say a lot about love.</p><p>We say lots of good things about love.</p><p>We also say some negative things about love.</p><p>So...Love is full of stuff?</p><p>Really, Bill Cipher doesn't know what love is. He understands some parts about it but really...what's love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> I update my story one to two times per month? I think?  
> And I don't have a betareaders

 

We say a lot about love.

Love is stronger than anything.  
Love have different shapes, colors, tastes.  
We say lots of good things about love.

We also say some negative things about love.

Love makes you crazy.  
Love makes you stupid.  
Love is useless.  
Love is painful.  
And the most worst thing: Love makes you blind.

So...Love is full of stuff?

Really, Bill Cipher doesn't know what love is. He understands some parts about it but really...what's love?  
He loves pain. Ok  
He loves planning. Ok  
He loves giving people nightmares. Ok.  
And above all, he loves to see.

  
But...

Because of that, he sees this... "love". Second after seconds, minutes, years, generations, centuries, since this...this... THING appeared he's unstoppable.  
Seriously, that thing is worst than the plague!

Bill is disgusted and marvels towards this.

Because for Bill love is a mystery, something he can't grasp and didn't have.

That's why he must have it! Not even the universe has secrets to him!

So why?!? Why was this thing the only one that he didn't know?! He can't even see it!

Yeah, yeah, he understands that love it a "feeling,” an "emotion" but that doesn't mean anything.Can a sentiment be that big?

But before we go on, I must gave you an explanation. Like: why Bill is thinking about this over and over? Well, simply because he can only to that. Thinking. To remember.

After he was defeated and successfully avoid death... well, he's here. Whatever here is. If "here" even exist... here's the explanation. Because the place where he stands is nothing. or rather was nothing.

What does that mean? Erh... First, this place is infinitely small. Has no color, neither black nor white. You have the impression of floating , but also of being crushed under a huge pressure. It's not life or death, and not between them. Simply put, it's chaos. Yeah, that’s right. This place is chaos. He thinks that's worse than death. And he has no existence. Or anybody to help him.

...

...

...

... Well, he knows someone but he really didn't want to call him. It's really a heads or tails with him. This is the kind of person you would only contact as a last resort.

...

...

...but this is the last resort, isn't it?

He signs and is preparing to call him. If he can. Because who can be ready to be in front of a paradox?

 


	2. So...Let's get started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a " friendly " visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me after this...

"What do I owe this honor~?"

Bill turns a start. He barely finished invoke him that he's already there. But Bill saw no one.

"Sorry buddy but I'm here."

Bill turn back to see two eyes, one a divine blue and the other a devil red, was a few centimeters from his. Bill backs up. Well, he tries. And harvesting a laugh from his 'friend'.

"Not easy to move in this space-time, is it ?" Said the 'friend'. 

Bill glare at him.

"Bah ? Why this look ? it's not like I said a lie ... " he glare back and adds "...not like you." His voice came down a diabolic tone.

Bill will gulped if he had a throat.  " It's been so long since I saw someone and I don't expect from  them to laughed in my face, Naël-

"Paradox."

"Wha-

"You'll call me Paradox." His tone leaves no room for denying. This's  a order and his eyes sparkle with amusement.

Naël know well. He knows Bill hates being ordered. He knows Bill can't hurt him. After all, Bill was the one who called him. And Paradox is in his element. He's more powerful than Bill here. And Bill must've a very good reason to bother him for his own safety. Because what Naël hates the most is being disturb and especially if is for 'nothing'. This's the law between _demons_.

"So... What's do you want from me?" Said Paradox, phone in hand, already disinterested. "Because I'm sure it's not for my company that you're called..."

Bill clears his throat nonexistent. "As sad that this assertion is true, you got it right." He takes a deep breath. "WHATIWANTISTOBEBACK!!"

"And?"

...

...and...

...?

Bill stare at him, dumbfounded. Face to this silence, Naël up his nose to his screen and see the expression of Bill. And frowned.

"Wait. That's it?"

No answer. His frown turns into anger. His ruby eye light like there a fire in it.

"REALLY?! THAT'S IT?! YOU DISTURB ME FOR THIS?!?" He crashed his innocent phone.

The space become suffocating with rage in it. Bill doesn't know that there was time in this place but he feels now, now that's accelerates. The space became more and more compact to the point Bill can't move, totally to the mercy of his 'friend'.

"W-well... "Bill was taken aback. Yeah, that's right, taken aback. because he can't be...whatever he suppose to be feeling.

...He can't be afraid. He must not to be afraid of _him._

"TO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU???"

"WHAT'S?!? I'M A BEING OF PURE ENERGY! WHAT'S CAN YOU DO TO ME??!!" Yell back Bill.

Paradoxs eyes widened. The light in his left eye faith a little. He lowers his head slightly so we can only see his white/black hair. His shoulders began to shake.

Bill began to be more worries when he hears a chuckle. It emanates from Naël. 

He laugh gently. As the laughter of a father who laughed his clumsy child, sympathize, understanding. 

"Oh Bill! You're right!" He spoke with such sweetness as if is his anger never happened. He raise his head.

If Bill were worried, now he feeling more worse. Naëls face expresses such happiness. His blue eye lights.

"you're right. A energy can be destroyed..." Both eyes are shining dangerously. A big carnivorous smile forms on his  angelic face.

"But... " He grip Bill with both hands while he already imprisoned Bill watch him terrified, licking his lips like he's gonna have a good meal.

\--------------------------------------

Bill Cipher is known for his intelligence in all the dimensions.

...

Apparently, this place had make him extremely dumb.

\--------------------------------------

"Energy can be absorbed!" He open his mouth, big like a snake.

In this moment, Bill said the one things who pass by in his mind.

 

"LOVE!"

 

Everything stop. And when I mean everything, it's everything. 

"L...ove?" Repeat the demi demon. A look of confusion is all across his face.

"yeah...love... " the simple fact that he isn't yet in the stomach of the scientific angel, is already a reason to hope.

"... what do you mean?" He reply suspicious.

He takes a deep breath again.

"You know that I'm famous for my all knowledge, right? "No answer. He can continue.

"Well..."

Before he go on, he signed and breathes a few time. He can sense the patience of Naël got shorter. But he take the time for what he'll say. Because that's will  hit his pride pretty badly.

"Well, they're all wrong."

...

Well...if it isn't a wonderful face of sock that we have here! Bill would love to see this face but on other occasions.

" ...so?" Said Paradox prudently and somewhat interesting now, once he assimilates the fact.

"I still doesn't know what love is..." 

Wow. Woow. That. Hurts. More. Then. Bill though.

"Hhmmm...?" Hummed while he try to digest the same fact once again.

"And what's I'm here...?" Naël start to be uncomfortable now.

"First, to get me out of here. And second, to guide me." Bill can't believe what he's doing... It's almost like someone has take control of him.

"Guide you?" Ask the master of time and space, incredulous.

"You already know what love is. Because you were in love once, right?"

" hhmmm... Go on."

"Well, I hope that you'll help me in this experience..."

He has him. He sees the light that's lit his eyes.

Little by little, Paradox relaxed. And let go Bill.

 Bill said the two magical words: love and experience. Bill know well. He know what's his 'friend' like. And that is enough for to get him out of here.

Meanwhile, Paradox thought, eyes in the air and his arms crossed.

Bill take out his cane.

Finally he puts his eyes on him and a mischievous smile appears. He goes back those little round glasses on his nose and extends a hand in front and the other on his heart.

"I, Naël Paradox, accept to help Bill Cipher to get out of here AND I accept to be your guide in love for  the safety of the experience _by_ any means best!" He lets out a sigh, proud of himself. "So... Do we have a deal?"

Bill groaned internally. Paradox's hand isn't in fire or something, it's look like a normal human hand. He sighs and extends his hand with the familiar blue fire.

When they shake hands, Bill's flame was eaten by an icy gray and he feels like a thousand ice needles was planted in him, again and again until the gray ice leave alone the fire. Bill is still confused when ask

"What's now? What's I'm suppose to do?"

"Don't worry... I already set everything in place a long time ago..." Paradox smiled a really satisfied smile. "But before I sent you there, there is one last step to begin to experience !"

"Set?        A long time?" Bill become more and more conscious and Paradox doesn't let go of his hand.

"... Let's go." He try to pull back his hand but can't.

"Oh! But not right now! I just need to do one last thing. Here."  Naël pull him and opens his mouth a second time (since when he has so long canines ?) and bites him in the arm.

Cipher love pain. He really does. But this, this isn't pain. It's worse. He feels so chill that's he feels burning. all stretches and shortens. He senses his body change. What's the heck that jerk inject him?!?

His vision darkens. Before he passes out he remembers two things. First was something extremely heavy had been placed in his chest. And the second is this:

"So... Let's get started~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bonus-
> 
> What's the phone feels while he been crashed: " Why this happens to me? (music)
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> And if you want to see what paradox look like:  
> http://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/image/146589226315


	3. (After, Meanwhile and Before)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little informations about Dipper and Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry! I don't think that will take that long for this chapter...

_**AFTER Weirdmageddon:** _

The Memory erasing gun. Bills  defeat. Grunkle Stan, who does not remember anything. The distress of the Pines facing this situation. Mabels stubbornness. Soos is crying ( but seriously, he pop out where???). The scrapbook. The memories coming back. The party. And finally, the goodbye.

Once home, they had to try to accept the pig by the parent. But the twins have managed to keep the pig.

Thus begins the college shortly after.

 

  

**_ MEANWHILE he is a prisoner: _ **

 

We can tell they flourished ; Mabel was quick to find his friends here and she did many others. Even Dipper still managed to make some friends, and was less bothered by bullies. But mostly they stayed together.

Until now the twins were inseparable. They were happy.

Then came adolescence. The changes produced by the body. The voice change, growth spurt , the chest that appears, everything grows and morphs. The parents put them in rooms apart. But what really problematic was the attraction.

  
They're both became beautiful. Mabel were among the top 10 most beautiful girls and it was increasingly surrounded by boys. As for Dipper, he's not as popular as his sister but he had few admirers.

   
And there was the sex education classes.

For the first time , the twins no longer see his other half equally. They took into account their differences. And they felt embarrassed. Not for their appearance but what's they could do to other. And they parted slowly.

Then there was the popularity.

Mabel has almost more than 5 confessions of love by day. She must be filled, you may think. Well no. Love doesn't work like that. She's still falling in love with some boys and even girls but it didn't last less than 2 weeks.

  
And she looked increasingly at Dipper in another way than a sister should have for her brother.

  
Dipper, on his side, his passion about the supernatural is always there, even multiply. He still loved as books and video games. And because of that, he was quickly classified in the category of geeks. And so, bullies come back, charging. The other girls have dubbed him' The fallen prince ' because, God damn, he was handsome!

Still, he also had some girlfriend and boyfriend. And for him too, it lasted one to two months but it was not going more than that.   
Because he doesn't want to go further with them. He wanted someone else who is closer to him. He wanted Mabel.

But.

Simply for that, he didn't do a damn thing toward her. Because the society doesn't agree that we love a member of our own family that way. Even more her twins.

And they secluded from each other.

 

But once is enough.

 

Once is enough to reunite them again. But not in the right way.

  
Their parents were out to celebrate their 20 years of marriage so they decided to leave for a week. Leaving alone two hormones cluster next to each other. And who are attracted to each other like two magnets would. 

...

What's a great plan!

Their parents left early in the afternoon and evening came quickly. The twins ate and went to bed. 

And for a mysterious reason, Mabel simply couldn't sleep. She turned over and over in bed with eyes closed. That's when Dipper knocks:

" Mabel, are you awake ? "

She preferred not to answer and pretend to sleep.   
And he entered to her room as quietly as possible.

She hears his footsteps approaching her bed. When they're here, she heard nothing more.

But she felt his eyes on her.

She feels he watched her a eternity. Dipper was sitting next to her but he didn't take off his gaze from his sister.

Although she pretended to sleep, his senses - them- were well awaken. 

  
She could feel his heat. Hear his breathing. She followed all the movements of his brother. Although she has her eyes closed, she saw that he leans more and more towards her face.

His face was a few centimeters.  
She felt his breath caress her face. His breathing is normal, oddly. As for her heart , she throbbed with expectations.

And then, his lips joined his sister.

  
She felt it to last a thousand years.

She wanted it to last for eternity.

When they split up , he sighed and added, " Mabel ... ..." Never in her life, she heard someone say her name with as much affection and love. And he went to join his own room.

  
Once alone, Mabel felt embarrassed. Not for the kiss but because she shines with happiness, satisfication , as if she had expected this kiss since she was born.

 

No need to tell you that all the next day, she only thought about this. Unable to focus in classes. Nothing to do.

When she see her brother at the cafeteria, she was impressed. It's like last night was never happened. He was quite normal with her. But she could not forget. Dipper noticed she was silent, which is worrying.

  
"Is everything all right Mabel ? " asked Dipper.

_No_. Instead she nods. But she hasn't spoken to him for the whole day. At home, she went straight to her room and had written on a post-it that she had already eaten. It's a lie, she couldn't eat anything at all. When Dipper saw the note he became increasingly worried about his dear sister.

That night she had a dream that was totally different. Usually her dreams are always bright with colorful and populated by a lot of weird and cute thing , the kind of dream where you wonder exactly what you took before you sleep.

 

But this dream...

Just thinking about it, made her face red. 

She had dreamed of the kiss with Dipper but this time he didn't stop there. He left a trailing kisses all along his body, teasing, slowly unbuttoning her nightgown. Between each kiss, he called her and each time she detected few new things in his tone:   
Envy , affection , kindness , gentleness , impatience , demand and love. 

And he always went down further. Her body responds to the least of his touch. She wanted him and he wanted her.

They were both naked and was about to become one.

 

At this moment, she woke up. She was so hot. She whispers a curse. She was frustrated. With all. But especially with herself. Why? Well, part of her wanted nothing to remember and one would have wished that the dream continues, or better, it happens.   

  
Again, she couldn't focus on the course. Her friends had noticed that something was wrong. Her best friend had joked as what Mabel was in love again. She became as red as a peony.

  
"OMG , you have it bad . " Said her friend when she saw her reaction.

Then came lunch. She didn't know if she wanted to eat with her brother. Since yesterday, she did everything to avoid it. Heading towards the canteen, she saw Dipper being drawn by a girl who led them somewhere. 

She did not know why but this vision shook his heart and a small flame was light. Of what? She had no answer to this question. Something (feminine intuition ?) told her to follow them. After all, she is the big sister. She must ensure that her brother doesn't get in trouble , right?

The girl brought her brother in a place not very busy college. Mabel could hear what they say but she remained hidden. The girl confessed her love for him and he reject her awkwardly. Mabel risked a glance.

  
She recognized the girl, she is one of the popular people you must absolutely have to know if you don't want the college to be hell. She's a pretty nice girl , respectful and ...

" Well, that 's a shame because I know how to make things interesting ..." And she rubbed her knee between her brother's legs.

... _What's that bitch ?!!_ For the first time since the accident of Celestabellebethabelle , Mabel was angry.

Without realizing, she wrench Dipper to the girl and she screams a series of insults and curses against the girl.

They left the college. For Dipper it was the first time he skip class. 

They ran away, even when their lungs are burning and screaming them to stop , they continued to run.

Finally , they stopped in a place that looks like a ruined building. Dipper has many questions. 

He was so confused, at first we left them alone, then Mabel ignores him and finally that. What's the heck?!? 

" Mabel? Why you-"

Mabel crashes her lips on his. His eyes widen and after impact, close them and enjoy the kiss.

How long they were there, they did not care.   
They were good, they felt unique and loving, and they understood each other and they don't needed anyone else.

Thereafter, they went out together after school , after homework , after their parents have returned, after the clubs , they went out in secret.

They were going to the park, the mall, to the fairgrounds, the library, the arcade, they would explore the supernatural as when they were in Gravity Falls, although it was more difficult to find it.

They were again inseparable.

 

* * *

 

 

Their little game lasted until the letters to go to university comes and a letter that changed their lives forever.

There was one for Mabel and two for Dipper.

They were going to the same university and they were both accept.

 

... As for the other letter ...

 

When Dipper opened it and began to read, his face turned white and anxious.

Mabel noticed and she called him, he quickly smiled, trying to hide his discomfort and the letter. Mabel knew there were some things was wrong but she prefers not to push further because she had learned his brother needed time to talk.

But that was quickly forgotten , they finished college. They took advantage of the holiday and continued dating and helping supernatural creatures.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And then one day ...

 

They were returning from a number of their date.

 

They arrived in their neighborhood and there was a thick, heavy black smoke rising into the sky like there was a fire ...

  
They are close to their house and heard more sirens ring ...

 

...They Make eyes and they started running ...

  

... It was their house that was on fire.

 

They seek their parents and ask neighbors and firefighters. When they released their parents were still in the house.

 

...

 

But no one answered them.

Not taking more Mabel tried to rescue but was stopped well before she enters the house. The flames were too hot to go.

As for Dipper , he was petrified in the present, looking at the house turning into dust.

The rests of event was blur.

They remember that they have been led away from the scene and they waited for news. Mabel talk and pacing while Dipper was still in shock as if he wasn't supposed to be there.

And when they learned that their relatives had died in the fire, everything went even faster.

They felt that the news was told there is only a few minutes, they were back in Gravity Falls and already installed in the Mystery Shack.

that day Dipper cut all ties with others, even with Mabel and especially ...

... he don't touch, talked, listened, interested in the supernatural anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ BEFORE he returns : _ **

 

The time for breakfast is long past but Dipper was still hungry and he absolutely didn't want to move. He's quiet in his room and was reading a good book but his stomach prevented him from concentrating.

The Stans returned from their adventures to fill papers and stayed a little with the twins but the constant bad mood of Dipper and the insistence of Mabel that's she's can manage the depression his brother had convinced to leave.

Soos is still the owner the   
Mystery Shack but he didn't live in. He preferred to take a house for a family benefit. So the twins have the Shack for them.

Mabel took the rooms Stan while Dipper took the attic.

The stomachs Dipper protested again and he is determined to ignore it.

"Dipper ! Come! I made pancakes !" Mabel yells from the kitchen.

Correction. He was determined.   
And the smell that fills the Shack is simply delicious!

Rising, his bed made some relief gnashing. Since the 'accident' he took a little weight. Even a bit too much.

On his way to the kitchen, he goes to the stairs leading to the attic. Just below the stairs, there is a door with a letter shown above that was definitely not there this morning.

Dipper passes without necessarily realizing its existence.

But he quickly step back.

Yep. This door is definitely not there before.

  
The door is wooden and has everything modest. The problem is 1)the golden triangle is painted on it 2)the way the letter is attached and 3)the logo on it.

The letter is white but the logo is a winged snake ( one wing is that of a black bat and the other is one of white bird ) who bites his own tail by making a perfect circle. Inside the circle , there is an eight-pointed star as two superimposed squares. But what is really disturbing is the object that nailed it to the door.

It's a ... scalpel? Dipper removes it and collects the letter. Yep, it's a scalpel. A sharp one, a reallyyyy sharp one. We can't even see that it was standing in the door.

Dipper opens the letter and begins to read it, while taking care to hold the scalpel.

 

' _Greetings_!

 

_Sorry for this sudden change but you will have a new roommate ( who is Bill Cipher though) with you in five minutes when you begin to read the letter._

_However, rest assured, he's now harmless for reasons that don't concern you._

_At the same time, I must to tell you the reason why you and your sister, was chosen for the monitoring and control him. Basically say, you're his nemesis, that's all. So I totally trust you to handle it!_

_Goodbye, thank you very much and have a good first day with him!  
_

_Cordially_

_Naël Paradox'_

 

Dipper reread several times. He's very confusing. First, he had the impression this letter is incomplete. She put more questions than answers. Then Bill Cipher ?!? It isn't supposed to be dead !?! And he will be a " roommate " ?? Seriously?? And why is not his business to know ?! They will live together!

  
Before he could complain more, he's taken shudders. He knows that feeling. It's like when you feel that something is happening, that you can't see and you isn't supposed to be there, you or the reason that caused this.

"Dipp-eeer?? I need you to come to the salon now!" The insurance voice of Mabel sounded in the house.

He quickly rushed. He first seeks her sister and then he noticed she looked toward the ceiling and then turns his gaze. He was speechless.

It's like a white lights or... it's black? But it enlarges increasingly and we could see another world inside. Or is it another dimension?

But one thing is certain. It's a portal, and being open in their living room!

But the most bizarre is the sensation. They feel as if the space in the room opened the gate itself. 

Something falls heavily from the portal. And it is living according to the grunt of pain. The portal closes.

He's a young man, he looks like he is 16 or 20 years. Blond hair with blue strands in battle as if they didn't meet a brush for 5 years. Rather pale skin. He has a bandage around his right eye, the other eye is closed but has long eyelashes. He wears triangular plugs and have pointed ears. He has a yellow and black jacket with blue jeans and black military boots with yellow laces. But the most weird things is the forked tail and black bow tie he wears flush neck.

The gate opens and closes fast to drop a top hat and a sports bag. Pile on the stomach of the still unconscious guy.

  
Before Dipper prevents her, Mabel precipice alongside the stranger.

"Mabel! Get away from him now!"

"But he may be hurt!"

"I don't care! I told you to get away from that thing!!"

"THING?!? But what is wrong with you ?! Even with other creatures you did not react like that!" 

  
They unconsciously increase their voice louder and louder.

"You don't understand!!! It's Bill Cipher!" Dipper points the stranger man.

At that time Bill wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! then you think I'll start the story right away? Well, No!^^ 
> 
> I still hope you'll like this story...
> 
> Even if I'm bad at it! :P


	4. The start!

Bill opens his eye and closes it immediately after. There is still a painful sensation in his head and it makes him dizzy. He lets out a groan of pain, takes his head in his hands and sits down.

.. _. Wait, what?_

  
To sit down, you need a floor or something solid.

  
He opens his eye again and closes them again but this time because of the light.

So ... He's really out of that place!

He blinks several times to get used to light and colors.

Well he's not in the mindscape since there are colors, so where exactly is he?

His vision is still blurry but he tries to see the things surrounding him.

Something hits his senses; A smell of wood? Old wood, with an odor of… burning? A chimney?  
He's in a house? Why would Paradox put him in a house? I mean, of course Bill is grateful for that but he thought he'd be dumped right in the middle of nowhere.

Little by little, he discovers all the smells but something does not seem right. It’s as if his senses are not as strong as before, as if there was a filter.

Finally he could hear all the outside noises but again this sensation... as if he could hear them through a window. And finally, he heard two other breaths that were close to him.

He turns quickly and freezes.

So that's why this place was familiar to him ... he's in the Mystery Shack with her.

 

* * *

 

  
The stranger who is supposed to be Bill seems really disoriented and in pain. Mabel saw well that he is not human but she has trouble that this ... thing? Monster? Can be Bill Cipher. Especially when you see how it behaves right now.

He looks around but doesn't seem to see it.  
Then he began to sniff the air and freezes. Mabel was beginning to believe that there's something wrong but she notices that these sharp ears move as if they were trying to capture all the sounds around.

Is he checking his senses to see if everything works?

The way he turns suddenly is almost comical; if he didn’t then look directly into her eyes, that is. If before she had a doubt about his identity, now she is certain that he is the one and only Bill Cipher. His eye is the same when he is in his triangular shape, that same cat pupil that has continued to haunt her dreams despite all these years. Really, she would never have thought she could find herself nose to nose - again - with him.

But here he is. Just a few inches from her.

And his eye starts to turn red. Red of anger.

"YOU…!” 

His voice no longer has its echo but it remains venomous, imposing and enervating. Dipper comes quickly between Bill and his sister as a shield.

...

But nothing happened. No flames. No deformation. Nothing. Just three idiots, at least two who look at each other with hateful looks but Mabel is rather confused. Why isn’t Bill hurting them? What’s stopping him?

Bill is still red but calmer, as if trying to contain it. Now he takes the time to look at them from top to bottom. Finally it turns yellow again and has a confused expression. Mainly towards Dipper. He mumbles but she could not hear what he was saying. Continuing to look at them, he found something that piqued his interest.

Before the twins could react Bill snatched the letter that Dipper was holding. Dipper wanted to take it back but Bill had moved away quickly so that there was the coffee table between them.

Bill began to read the letter. He mumbles a 'what?' And turns red again. One felt that he wanted to tear this letter but did not. Instead, he asks:

"Where is my bedroom?"

Okay. What's he talking about? Mabel didn't understand anything anymore but she knew that the answer was in that letter. She held out her hand to Bill so he could give it. Bill is reluctant, but knowing that it's not a good time to make a deal, especially when Pine Tree is like that and gives it to her.

She starts to read it and quickly turns to Dipper for explanations. They began to discuss about this letter and they heard a door slam. Bill is no longer in the same room as them and he probably went to find his room ... and say that the day was just beginning and she already has a headache. Dipper sighs.

"Well ... I think I'll take some air and try to find something useful..."

"Something useful ... for what?" Asked Mabel.

"If only it was for everything ..." Mutters Dipper "I do not know yet Mabel ... I just need time, okay?"

"... Okay!" She smiled at her brother but she did not know what to do with it either. All this happened too quickly to her taste and she doesn't feel that she can take her time for her too.

Once Dipper’s outside, she stayed in the living room for a while before taking over what she usually did, that means housework when the Shack is closed - which is the case - starting with the kitchen. The pancakes are still on the table, untouched. She sighs and goes to work.

She doesn't like to do the housework but for the moment it suits her well because it prevents her from thinking too much and she does not want to think about what happened.

She puts the pancakes in the fridge and washes the dishes. Then she goes to the living room and notices the triangular gym bag and Bill's hat. She examines them and is surprised by the weight of the bag. Damn! But what's in it? She opens it and there is nothing.

Well, if nothing is an endless black hole… from an outside point of view this bag is rather small; really it is shorter than her arm. It is all yellow with a brick pattern; Bill's eye is printed in the middle with black strings. But when she put her arm in it she could easily climb up to the shoulder and she did not even feel the bottom! Are there really a few things at the bottom? It weighs more than its weight anyway! She thought about it for a moment and finally found the logic behind this mystery, perhaps that the content revealed itself only to its owner?

But does she have to give it to Bill? She did not want to confront him so soon, but Bill doesn't seem to know what trouble he is in either ... And maybe he has changed? After all, it has been almost three years since anybody heard about him and the fact that his family beat him quickly spread that even sometimes they were phoning for exorcisms ... and often.

She weighed the pros and cons but she eventually went looking for the room. It took her time but she found it and knocked.

Nothing.

No answer.

"Bill?" She hits again. But nobody answers him.

"Bill? I think I have something that belongs to you ...”

Still nothing.

She gulped. “It’s a bag and your hat, I think ..."

Even before she can add anything, Bill opens the door, looks at what she has in her hands, takes them and slams the door again.

"... You're welcome…"

 

* * *

 

 

Bill didn't understand. Normally, Pine Tree and Shooting Star are supposed to be dead by his flames but nothing happened.

It's frustrating. That his enemies didn't die on the spot, that his magic doesn't answer and over all, he _doesn't know_ what is going on.

He succeeded to take the letter that Pine Tree had and read it. He was filled with fury a second time. Paradox...!!! But what he wanted to scratch!  
But at least he has a room for him. At least he would not have to share. There's something for which Bill can be grateful to Paradox.

——————  
A bit later...  
——————

OK! I said nothing! Bill is not at all grateful!

The room itself is not bad. It has a bed, a wardrobe with a mirror, a desk, a triangular window (similar to that of the attic), white walls, a bookcase (half empty) and the room itself is a little spacious. All that is necessary and modest.

In other words, it doesn't fit at all.

Where are the paintings of his glory? The Red carpet? The walls of pure gold? Where are all the things Bill likes and represents?  
Really this room does not reflect his grand personality!

 _For the moment, don't focus on it ... try to find out why your powers do not work.._.

He tries to light a flame.

Nothing.

Levitation.

Nothing.

Telekinesis?

Nothing.

The mindscape?

Nadda.

... Clairvoyance?

Always Nothing.

... ... All other powers ...

...the void…

_What the-_

*Knock knock*

Bill is too focused to hear the blows on the door.

"Bill?" Mabel's voice takes him out of his condition. But what does she want?!

"Bill? I think I have something that belongs to you ... " _Ha! I doubt!_

He doesn't answer.

"It's a bag and your hat, well I think ..." _My hat?_

He opens the door and looks at what she has in her hands.

_But it's really my hat! And what is this bag? Better take it too._

He takes everything and closes the door.

Haha! His hat! He felt naked without his hat. He puts it on his head and goes to the bag. He takes out two other bags, clean sheets, clothes, writing or drawings materials, a cell phone, a  
Triangular one with notes (Triangles? Seriously Paradox?), A book entitled 'knowing love by Naël Paradox' and finally another damn letter.

... Bill felt less and less well with the deal he made ...

It begins with:

_“Hi!_

_So you like this house? I'm sure you love your room!_   
_Nah, I'm joking! I know you hated it._   
_I totally did it on purpose, do not worry._

_Alright, I guess you're wondering why you have no more powers._

_Bah, first I advise you to look at your torso. '_

_Bill does not like the direction where things are going but he does as the letter asks. He removes his top and looks in the mirror._

_He’s shocked._

_His wheel is printed on his torso, where his non-existent heart, at least it was non-existent. He feels something's beating in this rib cage. But what really is a bad omen is that his wheel is empty... no symbol is there. Just its original shape and ten empty boxes._

_He resumed reading the letter._

_‘So? Not bad huh? Now you know why you don't have any more of your powers._

_Do not worry, there's a way to get them back. It is enough that your ten zodiacs grant them to you at the same time._   
_But I do not advise you to do it before you understand what it is to love._

_Why?_

_In your opinion, do you think that I have offered you a simple heart?_

_So? Am I not generous?_

_Well, for now I’ll stop there. There is more explanation in the book._

_Cordially,_   
_Naël Paradox '_

Bill sat down in his chair and let out a long sigh. In what did he embark?

He takes the book and there is more Paradox jives... in other words, he asks him to make reports although but the way Bill understands it is to write some kind of journal or diary. Naël warns him that from time to time he will call him to know where he is at their little experience.

In what did he embark ???

A loud noise makes him jump. He looks around but does not find the source. The noise returns, accompanied with a slight pain in the stomach.

No...No...NononononononoNO! Don't tell me that's…

For the first time of his life, Bill Cipher experienced true hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than a year since I updated this one...sure time fly away fast! 0-0


End file.
